What's Hidden in Lockers
by AnglLvr266
Summary: Booth and Bones investigate a skeleton found in a locker in a high school. They find that the killer is still at large and has already targeted its next victim and all that get in his way.
1. Just a School

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jack, Zack, Dr. Brennan, or Angela, and unfortunately, I don't own the hottie Seely Booth either. They are all owned by Kathy Reichs and FOX.

"Booth, I still don't see why you insisted on me coming here. It's school, what bones would be in a school?" Temperance Brennan asked as they walked down the corridor of the high school.

"You'd be surprised. The dean said they found an odd whitish-yellow material in the bottom of a locker. The police informed them to call us."

Brennan looked through the doorways, "Wait a minute. These children are still having class? Why didn't they give them a day off while we're investigating?"

"They didn't want to raise any suspicions. It's bad enough a kid may have died here, why worry the parents?" Booth stopped at a door. He read the sign, "DEAN OF STUDENTS. Guess this is it." They entered the room and were met by a not-to-friendly secretary. She pointed to where the Dean was and got back to work. Booth knocked on the door and announced himself, "Mr. Jenke? Hello, my name is Agent Seely Booth, from the FBI. This is my associate Dr. Temperance Brennan. You called about some sort of material in a locker?"

"Yes, yes. It's nice to meet you. If you come with me, I'll show you where it is." Mr. Jenke motioned for them to follow him and they did. "One of the students came to me when they noticed it. She said that she had the locker last year and that she forgot something. When she went to get it, she found..." They reached the locker and he opened it, "That."

"Booth?" Brennan said as she bent down to get closer.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Seal this off. It's now a crime scene."


	2. Ripped Away

"Booth, can you come here for a minute?" Bones said as she knocked against the sides of the locker.

Booth separated from the group of agents he was talking to and walked over to Bones, "Yeah?"

"Can you push this through, or punch it?" Bones asked pointing to the back of the locker.

"Bones, there's a wall behind there. Thank you for the comment on my strength, but even I know that I'm not strong enough to punch through a brick wall."

"Funny. No, it's hollow behind the wall. This panel was recently added. See the screws. I compared them to the surrounding lockers and they are newer and a different model than all the others."

"Allright. Move over." Booth leaned into the locker and pushed as hard as he could. The screws, he realized were screwed in from the opposite side and they gave as he pushed all his weight onto the sheet of metal. "Jesus Christ!" He said scrambling backwards. Bones moved in quickly.

A skeleton of a slightly smaller stature than a man sat upright against a stud in the wall. They head was lolling to the side and an arm lay on the floor. A backpack laid on the floor next to him, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Booth, we need to shut down this school for the time being. This is now a murder investigation."

* * *

"Student Kristin Walker. Senior at our wonderful high school, previous user of the locker. She's 18, so we're allowed to interrogate her without parents consent, which she wouldn't get anyway, due to the fact that she has her own apartment and that her parents are dead." Booth threw her file onto the table in front of Bones.

"Why are we interrogating her?"

"She was best friends with the boy, Lucas Douglas. She had the locker last year. She's the best we have."

"Allright. Go to it."

Booth chuckled, "Go to it?"

"Yes. Go interview her."

"Interrogate."

"Whatever. Just go."

"Since when are you my boss?"

"I'm not-Booth-please, I want to know what she knows."

Booth shook his head as he walked into the interrogation room. Kristin looked up as he entered.

"Hi Kristin. My name's Agent Booth. I'm with the FBI.I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Okay. Can I ask you one though?"

"Sure."

"Why am I here?"

Booth looked taken aback, "No one told you?"

"No. They just brought me here."

"That material you found in your old locker. It turned out to be a fragment of bone. Behind the locker, was the whole skeleton of a boy."

"What? There was- that's impossible- how- who was it?" The girl stuttered. She stared Booth in the eyes as he hesitated.

"Luke Douglas."

"Lu-Luke?" The girl's eyes widened. "That's impossible! His car fell into the lake a year ago. His body-"

"Was never found." Booth walked over to Kristin and sat slightly on the table. "We need to know about the last day you saw him."

Kristin held her head in her hands. Booth watched tears dot the table. "I-I don't remember...I-I don't know."

Booth waited a minute, "I know how hard this must be, but-"

Kris stood up abruptly. Booth jumped to his feet. "Do you know?"

Booth held up his hands slightly, "I didn't mean it that way."

"Do you know what it feels like to know that your best friend sat dead behind your locker for a year? Do you know what it's like to have a life ripped away right in front of your eyes?"

"Yes."

She stopped, "What?"

"I have seen a life ripped away. Many in fact."

"H-How?"

"I was a sniper. It's what I did. I killed whoever I was told to kill. It was my job."

"Sorry. I didn't know." Kristin sat down again. Her body still racked heavily with sobs. "How did he get behind there?"

"Someone must have put him there. I have a team of experts checking out all possibilities of death. We'll find out what happened." Booth leaned against the wall, "Do you remember anything?"

"No. I'm sorry. It was just another day. I had no idea that something of this magnitude could happen."

"Hey." Booth said softly. "Don't worry. I have my best people on the case. They always find out the truth."


	3. Doesn't Make Sense

"Zach, tell me what you found."

"Sorry Dr. Brennan, but not much. I checked the bones over for any unusual markings, dents and such. The only nicks and dents I found where labeled on his medical history. I'm sorry but there's nothing but-"

" Diacetyl morphine." Jack Hodgins declared as he walked up the stairs to the examination table.

"Heroin?" Angela Montenegro said quizzically.

"Yeah, and plenty of it. There were still significant traces of it and this kids been dead a year." Hodgins paused, "Oh yeah, and I found him sulking around your office Dr. Brennan." He thrust a finger behind him pointing to the newcomer.

"Booth…" Brennan started, but stopped when she actually saw him. He was…depressed. His head was hanging slightly and he just noticeably shuffled his feet. Zach walked up to Brennan and studied Booth.

"What's wrong with him?" Zach asked utterly confused.

"I don' know." She turned to her team, "Okay, see what else you can find. We obviously know that our victim was killed by a large overdose of heroin. Find out how much and approximate time of death."

"Hey Temperance," Booth said, not bothering to even call her Bones even once. Her shoulders sagged without her control.

"Booth, are you okay? You seem, well…sad."

"I've gone over it in my head a million times. How did that boy get behind that wall with the screws drilled in from his side? I can't figure it out. Either it's a nasty suicide or this killer is extremely smart."

"I personally think it's the latter. Okay, Booth, wake up. Hodgins found traces of heroin in the boy's bones. He got that much. He was overdosed, that's how he died. If he did it, well, he'd be the only one to know that. Has Kris said anything yet?"

Booth ran a hand over his hair, finally coming to. "No, she says she doesn't remember. I believe her. I was going to take her home. She invited us in to take a look at some of the things that she and Luke did together, pictures, letters, emails and that sort. You want to come?"

"Yes, I'd like to do that."

"Turn left on Orchard." Kris told Booth from her place in the middle of the car. Booth followed the orders and turned. The ride was unusually silent. Kris didn't speak except for directions. Booth didn't say much after they left. And well, Bones never talked much. "Right here," Kris said quickly. Booth slowed to a stop in front of a small apartment building. It looked homey and quaint, perfect for a new home owner.

"Nice place." Booth stated.

"Thanks." Kris climbed out of the car and headed to the door. Bones and Booth followed after. Bones looked around the neighborhood. Quiet. There was a boy walking his dog down the street, a woman planting flowers a few houses down and a car parked alone two houses away. No, not parked, running.

"BOOTH!" Brennan screamed. He turned quickly at the sound of her voice and Kris stopped dead in her tracks. Brennan ran towards them and Booth's eyes settled on the car that was now speeding toward them. He turned and went to push Kris down. Shots rang out, shattering the silence of the peaceful neighborhood. The trio fell to the ground, Booth on top of Kris, covering her from any danger. Bones was safe on the other side of the bulletproof car. The vehicle sped away and out of sight.

"Booth? Are you two okay?" Bones asked as she got to her feet and walked over to them. They weren't moving. "Booth?"

The bodies twitched and Booth rolled off of Kris. Except not on his own accord, Kris had rolled him.

"Hurry Dr. Brennan! He's been shot!" Kris ripped away Booth's jacket and gasped when she saw blood pooling under his shirt. "Oh my god!"

"Take off your jacket! Press it hard to the wound!" Bones whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911. "Yeah, I need an ambulance at 342 North Orchard. I have a FBI agent down. A bullet wound to the chest. He's losing blood quickly." She closed her phone and slid over to Booth. "Booth, Booth, can you hear me?"

Booth's hand twitched and his eyes opened slightly, "Is-," he let out a racking cough, "Is she okay?"

Bones shifted his head to her lap, "Yes, she's fine. Hold on Booth, the ambulance is on it's way."

Booth closed his eyes as sirens came into the range of hearing. Kris pressed hard on the wound, but Brennan could see each shake. Bones stroked Booth's hair, hoping, wishig, that he would be okay.


	4. Death and Deceiving

Kris held her head silently in the waiting room. Booth had been wheeled straight into surgery. Dr. Brennan had followed them, only because they needed information on Booth. Now, Kris was alone, again. It had been hours since Booth went into surgery. She didn't know the man, but he got shot saving her life. Someone touched her shoulder and she looked up. It was a younger guy, but he looked…scary.

"Can I sit here?" He asked innocently.

Kris nodded, suddenly unable to speak. "Waiting for someone?" She finally blurted out.

"No."

"Oh, okay. Are you hurt? Because you should really tell a-"

"No."

"Okay. Well, I have to go-"

"He's only the first." The man said as calm as ever.

"What? Who?"

"_Who?_ Agent Booth, that's who."

"How did you know about him?"

"That doesn't matter. But, like I said, he's only the first. Next will be Dr. Brennan, then Zach Addy, Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, the whole team. Maybe well even throw your boyfriend into the mix." He smiled at Kris's fear.

Kris clutched her chair tightly, "Don't hurt them. Please."

"Oh, we wouldn't hurt them, just kill them. No real pain, unless we feel like it." He looked over her shoulder and paused, "Looks like there's some news."

Dr. Brennan walked over to Kris, "He didn't make it. The shot was too close to his heart and it perforated an artery. They couldn't stop the bleeding in time." She hung her head. "I have to go speak to the doctor, come back in fifteen minutes so I can take you home." She turned and left just as quickly as she had came.

The man smiled, "Oh, such terrible news. I'm sorry for your loss. You tell them anything, and the Forensic team will be no more." He got up and strode out of the automatic doors.

Unable to stay composed any longer, Kris broke down and cried into her hands. Booth was dead, because of her. Brennan's team was in danger and her boyfriend might be killed. After she took a few deep breaths, she glanced at the clock. She had five more minutes before she had to meet Dr. Brennan. She walked over to the phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Nick? Hey, I need you to come here right away. Where's here? Oh, the hospital. Which one? The one you live three blocks away from. No, I'm okay, it's a friend. All right. You too." She hung up the phone and went to meet Dr. Brennan. Pushing through the doors, she saw Bones talking with a doctor in the hall. She walked up to them.

"Kris, come with me." Bones turned and entered a room. A man appeared from behind the door and Kris jumped in surprise, Brennan raised a hand to him, "It's okay, she's with me." They walked further into the room and Bones whipped back a curtain.

"Agent Booth?" She asked, shocked.

Booth looked up and smiled, "Hey, are you okay?"

Kris turned to Bones, "You just told me he died!"

"I had to. We have to make the attackers believe that Booth died, we figured it was their plan." Bones told her.

Booth cocked his head, "We now, is it?"

"Okay, Booth thought that was their plan, I personally think its outrageous-"

"It is their plan," Kris cut in.

Booth smiled, "Hah! See, told ya!" He hissed, pointing a finger at Brennan. Then he snapped his head at Kris and went to sit up, wincing in pain. "Wait, what?"

Kris took a deep breath, "A guy sat down next to me in the waiting room. He said you were only the first, that Dr. Brennan and her team would be next. They said they'd kill my boyfriend too. If I talked, they said you were all going to be killed."

"Where's your boyfriend now?" Booth asked urgently, finally pushing himself to sit up straight.

"On his way here, actually, he probably already is. Hey, weren't you shot in the chest?"

"He was, but it only hit his shoulder. It missed any major veins or arteries." Bones smiled at Booth. "What?"

"Only hit my shoulder? It hurts like hell Bones."

"I bet it does."

"You guys, what about Dr. Brennan's team? He knew them all by name. I don't think that they're even safe at your lab."

"She's right. Dial the FBI for me. I need to make some arrangements."


	5. Suprises Around Every Corner

Hodgins, Zach and Angela stumbled off their plane as their two hour flight ended. Normally, two hours on a plane does nothing to the average person, but for this trio of visitors, it was exhausting. And it should be, considering it was two o'clock in the morning. They were approached by several FBI agents and willingly got into their SUV. Sleepy eyed and semi-conscious, they watched as the Midwest flew by. They pulled into the parking lot of a hotel, the DoubleTree, and piled out once more. They were led up to their rooms and immediately fell asleep. None of them knew that all the surrounding rooms were occupied by high trained agents as well.

THE NEXT DAY

Bones woke in the armchair in Booth's room. Standing, she winced in pain at the tightness of several of her muscles. She yawned and made her way to the bathroom. She glanced at Booth on the way and stopped…he wasn't there. She turned quickly and ran smack into his chest. She let out a little scream and he covered her mouth.

"Shhh. It's just me. No need to sound the alarm." He grinned and went to sit down.

"Why are you dressed? Why are you out of bed? _Why_ are you drinking coffee?" Bones interrogated.

Booth took a sip from his cup, "Because I signed myself out, because I feel better, and because it tastes good. What did you do to your hair?" He chuckled as he took another sip and as Bones glanced in the mirror. He hair was everywhere.

"It's a new style, I was trying to impress you."

"Funny. Come on, freshen up. We have to pick up the Squints and Kris. Oh and her boyfriend too, which by the way, if he's the preppy school boy with a sweater tied around his neck, I'll let you handle him."

"What's up with you this morning?"

"What do you mean? I'm healing here Bones."

"Preppy school boy? Since when do you chose who to intimidate?"

"Since I saw every doctor that works here come in with a sweater like that. Have they ever heard of expanding their wardrobes?"

"Let's just go get my team." Bones walked into the bathroom and emerged minutes later looking as if she'd spent hours on her appearance, not five minutes. Booth shook his head and followed her out of the room.

ON THE WAY TO THE HOTEL

"Our car has tinted windows, due to the fact that I am supposed to be dead. No one can know I'm alive Bones, no one."

"I know that. You just need to keep quiet so I can tell my team. I have a feeling that they're going to be very upset that we're going to wake them this early."

"Aww, don't worry, they'll be fine."

AT THE HOTEL

"SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! ARE YOU NUTS?" Angela bellowed through her door. Booth took a step back. Angela ripped open the door, "First, you wake us up by strange men entering our homes without our permission, then you fly us to the Midwest at two in the morning, and now you're waking us at six? Hell no. Sorry sweetie, I love how he looks, but even I'm at the end of my rope."

"Told you," Booth mumbled to Bones.

"Angela, calm down. We had all the importance in the world to bring you here."

"Which is…?" Angela leaned against her door frame.

"That you could've been killed," Booth pushed his way inside. "Whoa, nice room."

"I'll kill him, I really will." Angela slammed the door after Bones walked in, "Okay, maybe not, because then I would be taking away the only good looking guy that walks into the lab everyday."

Booth's cell phone stared to sing in his pocket and he flipped it open. "Booth. Great, send them in. Room 815. Right. Okay. Good. Call me with any further information." He slapped it shut and turned to the women. "You won't mind if we have a couple of visitors, right?" He asked in the sweetest of voices. It worked perfectly as Angela melted and shook her head no. "Great."

The door opened and two teens were pushed through.

"You better get your hands off me! Don't touch her! Get over here, come back here you coward!" The boy screamed. Kris jerked on his sleeve. He turned. "What the hell is going on here? Who the hell are you?"

"Nick, settle down. They're okay." Kris tried to calm him, but there was no end to the boy's screams.

"No, Kris, no. They just abduct us from my house and drag us here, and you think this is okay?"

Booth stood up, "Hey kid, Nick is it? I'm sorry how my agents handled it, but you're both safe. I'm Agent Seeley Booth and I'm heading this investigation. Your girlfriend, Kris, has been supplying us information about a boy we just found."

"I don't care who you are, but we want to leave, and right now." Nick walked towards the door, but froze when Booth cut him off. "Get out of my way."

"Sit down kid, before I make you sit down." Nick's anger was released as he threw a punch at Booth. Booth telegraphed it and caught his arm instead. He twisted it behind Nick's back and shoved the boy to the floor. He whipped out his gun and pressed it to the kid's temple. "You try one more stunt like that and you'll be heading to jail rather than the comfy hotel room my team made up for you. Now, when I release you, you're going to sit down and listen to what I have to say, you got that?"


	6. This is Life Now

I know, it's been a while. I just got ideas. I had writer's block forever! But, to make y'all happy, I made this one longer. Hope you enjoy it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to cool down kid. All of this that's happening has nothing to do with you. If you can't handle this, you leave." Booth told Nick.

"Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say, but no more. I won't do anything you ask me to."

"Then I suggest you leave right now. You're not suitable for Kris then."

"Don't you tell me who I can date and who I can't!" Nick stood abruptly and Kris grabbed his arm. He shook her off. "You are not my father."

"Nick, stop it!" Kris yelled. Her boyfriend turned and looked at her, "Just go home for a while okay? I'll be fine here."

"You're sure? 'Cause I can stick around. You don't have to take this crap."

"I'm sure. Go relax." They hugged and she watched as the door swung closed behind him. "I need a beak."

Angela walked in as if on cue, "Good idea Sweetie." She turned to Booth, "We're going shopping."

Booth nodded, "Two of my guys will take you. Any suspicions at all, you get right back here, understand?"

Kris and Angela both nodded, "We'll be back at 3, okay?" They grabbed their jackets, smiled at the remaining few and left.

----------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Bones asked Booth as soon as he entered her office.

"We tracked the car to an alley about thirty miles away. Near the mall. My guys were both shot twice in the head, execution style. We found Angela unconscious with a serious knock to the head. Doctors say she'll be fine." He sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "Kris was no where to be found. I talked to her boyfriend, the ass apparently broke up with her, couldn't take all the drama. That was an hour or so ago. We tried to call her on her cell, but no one's answering."

"Do you think that she's still alive?"

"She has to be. A man wouldn't take a girl that he sat down and talked to in the ER without a reason. He thinks that I'm dead, that we dropped the case, and that he still has access to all of you. One of those three are true, but you're safest here than anywhere."

"If Kris talked to him in the ER, wouldn't she have seen him and recognized him immediately? She could have phoned us or screamed or something."

"He's a professional assassin and probably not alone. Witnesses say that around that time, they saw two cars pull out from the alley. Thought nothing of it. Apparently there are quite a few drug deals that go on in that particular one."

"We have to find her, and I have to see Angela. I need to know that she's okay."

"Let's go. Hodgins and Zach already said they'll hold down the fort." Booth followed out after Bones as they walked to their car.

--------------------

"Hey Angela," Bones whispered as she stood next to her best friend's bed.

"Hey yourself," Angela whispered back. She smiled as she opened her eyes.

"You liar! That's the last time I'm quiet around you." Bones said as she took a seat. Booth leaned against the wall.

"How's Kris?" Angela asked Booth. She watched as he straightened and ran through thoughts in his head.

"They took her," Bones told her.

"You mean HE took her. There was only the one that actually took her. The other must've knocked me out. It all happened so fast."

Booth walked over to her and stood at the foot of her bed, "What exactly _did_ happen?"

"We were walking back from the mall-"

"Walking?"

"Yes. We wanted to get out of the car and into some fresh air. Your guys tagged behind in the SUV, don't worry. Anyway, we were walking for a while. Then Kris stopped and said that your guys weren't there anymore. They just vanished. So we ran. We got a few blocks when some guy stepped in front of us. He said he was FBI, that they were the back-up car in case anything happened. He showed us his ID."

"I didn't send a back-up car." Booth told her.

"I obviously know that now. So, once we got into the alley, he drew his gun on us, and then another guy pulled in."

"Do you remember their faces," Booth asked her as he finally sat down.

"Sweetie, I'm an artist. It's what I do. So yeah, I don't remember anything after that except for the fact that Kris had met this guy before. They seemed like they've already talked. I think it was the guy from the ER, from what she had described to me. He sure looked the part. Cuter in person though." She caught the look on Booth's face, "So I already sketched them both, will that put me up for employee of the month?" She grinned as she held the drawings to Booth. He studied them carefully and shook his head.

"The one I know, I've busted him before." He held up a picture of a sickly looking man, "This the one who hit you?"

"That would be him, slimy little creep. What's his name?"

"Jeremy Stokes. Convicted several times for anything you can think of. Gets out on 'good' behavior. But this other guy I don't know. He looks familiar, I just can't place it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris looked over at the driver. He stared solemnly ahead, eyes fixed on the traffic before them. She turned and gazed out the window, not daring to make a sound. She felt his eyes on her and silently begged him to stop. She felt a brush on her shirt sleeve and jumped when he reached across her. Pinning herself to the back of the seat, she raised her hands slightly so she did not touch him. He froze. She swallowed hard. He touched her hand slightly and Kris jerked back in surprise. He leaned back.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly. "I was going to put your seatbelt on, that's it."

Kris was surprised when she laughed, apparently, by the look on her captor's face, so was he. "You can't be serious."

"I'm not like the other guy back there you know. I don't kill people for fun." They turned the corner and he sped up.

"Yet you let him. Isn't that just as bad?"

"Is it? He has the choice to stop it all, yet he doesn't."

"He's a psycho! You really think that he's fit to make that decision?" Kris closed her eyes and waited in silence. "What's your name? At least give me that much."

"Lukas. My name's Lukas."

"What do you want with me Lukas?"

"Nothing. Not me personally. I'm just picking you up for someone else. They're the ones that want you. They wanted you to get to him. With Agent Booth dead, I don't know why they'd want you anyway. You can't do much for them. Booth was the only one they really wanted dead."

"You knew him, didn't you?" Kris asked as they stopped in front of a shabby looking apartment building. Kris stared at Lukas, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Yes. Get out of the car. Don't run. I like you, so I don't want to shoot you." He climbed out of the car and Kris scrambled after him.

"Lukas. Lukas stop! How did you know him? How did you know Booth? Why were you in the hospital that day!" She ran after him, not caring that he had just kidnapped her. "Lukas!"

"BECAUSE SEELY BOOTH WAS MY BROTHER!" He screamed at her. An elderly lay walking her dog jumped and hurried off the way she just came. Kris looked up at Lukas, stunned into silence. "He was my brother. I was supposed to go there and see if he was dead, if their job was done. I saw you, they said you'd be there. I was supposed to threaten you, tell you I'd kill them all. So I did. It just happened!" He pointed to the building, "See what's happened to my life! I used to be respected! I had a real job, friends and a family. But then I mess up once and bam!" He slapped his hands together for emphasis. Kris jumped, "Just like that they take my life away. They kill my family, my friends, and now I do the jobs for them. Is your question answered now? Are you satisfied with my answer?" Kris didn't say anything, "Good, now start walking. I've had enough talking for now." He shoved her forward. Kris stumbled in front of him and walked obediently into the complex. She didn't see the pain on Lukas's face as he shut the door behind him with a bang.


	7. Three Hours Earlier

_Three hours earlier…_

"Angela?" Kris asked as they walked down the side street.

"Hmm?"

"Where's the FBI car?" Kris stopped and turned around, eyeing the empty street. Angela did the same.

"I don't know. It was here a minute ago. Maybe it-" Something fell with a bang in the alley. "So, run?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." The two women turned and ran. They were three blocks away when a man stepped out from an alley. Kris slammed into him, but he righted her and settled her on her feet. "I am so sorry!"

The man grinned. "Hey, no problem." He stood back and stuck his thumbs in his belt loops. "You're Kris, right?"

Angela furrowed her brow in confusion. "And you are?"

The man chuckled. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" He took out his wallet and flashed the now familiar, FBI badge. "I'm Agent Walters. Booth sent us to cover your backs when the other car had to run off on assignment. We were heading towards you when you both bolted down the sidewalk. Was something wrong?"

Kris shrugged. "We just got nervous." Agent Walters motioned for them to follow him into the alley. "You know. Just being…careful."

Agent Walters had stopped behind them. The SUV was running, pointing towards the place they had just come from. Angela turned to confront Agent Walters, but was rewarded with a sharp blow to her head. Angela crumpled to the ground, bleeding from her temple. Kris started to scream, but Agent Walters shoved her up against the wall and clamped a hand over her mouth. She felt her elbows scrape and the tears began to fall. Agent Walters yanked something from his hip and Kris shrieked when she felt the gun press firmly into her temple.

"Stokes, that's enough." A deep voice commanded from the car. "Back away."

Stokes did as he was told, his hand shaking as he held the gun in her face. Kris turned her head slowly and caught the stare of Stokes commander. "No! Please, no."

"Hello Kris. I'm sorry we had to meet again under such…circumstances." Lukas said, a huge grin on his face. He walked over to her, his gaze scoring her body.

Kris clung to the wall. "What do you want with me!?"

Lukas grinned. He motioned for Stokes to back off even further as he came to stand in front of the trembling girl. He placed his hands on either side of her head, leaning in close to her face. He breathed in deep, closing his eyes in pleasure. "Mmm, you smell good."

Kris tensed and tried to duck away from him. He stopped her roughly, shoving her hard against the wall, her back scraping in the process. She let out a yelp, but quickly silenced herself. "Please, what do you want?"

Lukas smiled and took a step back. "You, but I know I won't get you easily. Come on. We have to go. Stokes, take care of her. You kill her, I kill you. Is that clear?" Lukas grabbed Kris's hand and jerked her under his arm, squeezing her neck painfully.

"But Lu-" Stokes started, but stopped quickly. He nodded, "No problem, boss." Stokes shuffled away, putting the gun into the waistband of his pants. He grabbed Angela and slid her behind a dumpster. Kris wanted to know what else he was doing, but Lukas dragged her towards the car.

Kris tried to shake him off, but to no avail. Instead, she was rewarded with a quick and firm slap to the face. It stung, but didn't hurt as much as she knew it could. Her captor was holding back on purpose. Kris continued to struggle, but flinched still when Lukas raised a hand to her again. This time, Kris caught the feral look in his eyes and stopped fighting him immediately. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

Lukas lowered his hand slowly, watching the girl carefully. She was afraid of him, but not as afraid as she should be. He forced her roughly into the passenger seat and then went over to the driver's side himself. He slammed the door and put the car in drive, wondering why in hell he had gotten himself into this mess.


	8. Special Forces

Booth swore harshly as he kicked a nearby trash can. Bones raised an eyebrow, but wasn't so quick to give up.

"My informant said that he'd be here!" Booth kicked the can again. "Damn him. I'm going to squeeze that little neck of his until his eyes pop out."

Bones turned to correct him, but Booth waved her away. "He said that the guy lives on Carrington and Vine. Carrington is bisected by Vine. He could very well be in one of the other two complexes here." She motioned to the one next to her and Booth snapped his fingers.

"Oh, now why didn't I think of that? Because I already did. Stokes doesn't live in any of these."

Bones stood and smiled. "What if your informant wasn't talking about Stokes?"

Booth froze, hands on hips. "You don't think he knew…come on Bones, let's check out the next building. I have a feeling we'll find mystery man in this one."

Kris walked through the shabby apartment complex. Two men stood in a corner, smoking and doing God-knows what else, but they didn't take their eyes off her. Another man sat behind the counter by the door, sifting through mail. The superintendent? She wasn't so sure. A woman came walking down the stairs, righting her skirt as an older man followed, a smirk set into the hard lines of his face. Kris shuddered and balked. Lukas grabbed her shoulder and started her forward again. They started up the stairs, reaching the first landing before two men came barreling down in front of them. The first was clearly running away from the next and they were followed by three more men. One shoved Kris out of the way and she slammed into Lukas. He grabbed her to keep her from falling, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

Kris closed her eyes and tucked her head against his chest, trembling slightly. Lukas didn't let go. He did not move his hands an inch, until Kris looked up at him again. "What are you afraid of?"

Kris swallowed and looked around the building. "This…you. Everything is scaring me."

"You don't need to be afraid of me." Lukas said, his hands moving slightly higher and easing pressure.

Kris scoffed and looked up at him. "You slapped me." She pointed out.

Lukas sighed. "I did, but not hard. I needed you to know that I'd do whatever was necessary for me to survive. Plus, Stokes had to know that I wasn't bullshitting him." Lukas's hands slid higher, stopping with his thumbs just under her breasts.

"Are you feeling me up?" Kris asked him blatantly. She gripped his biceps, but didn't halt the soft rubbing of his fingers.

"Kind of." He hissed in a breath when Kris's hands wandered up his arms and began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "What are you doing?"

"The same thing that you are." She threaded her fingers through the back of his hair, the locks sticking up in protest. "I don't know why, but it feels like I've met you before. Like I know you."

Lukas was breathing harder now. His hands had moved up slightly, and he started to caress her breasts in lazy circles. He looked down at Kris, and before she could say another word, he slanted his mouth over hers. She gasped as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, demanding a response. He broke from her, panting.

Lukas grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs without another word.

Booth leaned against the counter and heaved another sigh. "Look, we've been tracking this guy all day. He kidnapped a girl, a federal witness, and killed two FBI agents. Just give us a room number."

The grungy man set down the large stack of mail. "Look, if you ain't gotta warrant, I don't got information."

Bones reached over the counter and grabbed a bag of white powder. "Is this standard postal material?" She swung the bag over to Booth who grabbed it from her.

"Woohoo. Looks like you've been dealing with more than just the mail, huh Charlie?" Booth tucked the cocaine in his pocket. "So here's the deal. I get a room number, you get off without a charge. Deal?"

"He's in 210. Name's Lukas Collins. Don't piss him off."

Booth grabbed the key and motioned to Bones to follow him. Brennan stopped and turned to the superintendent. "Why shouldn't we piss him off?"

The man scoffed. "Because it'll be the last thing you do. He's ex-special forces, that one. He can take you out with a flick of his little finger."

Booth smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I was a Ranger, I can handle him."

"Suit yourself."


	9. Caught Red Handed

Booth leaned closer to the door, his ear nearly touching the warped wood. He could hear two muffled voices, one male and one female. They didn't seem to be arguing, but agreeing to something instead. He listened for several more minutes, but the voices stopped. He heard the floor creak in the apartment and then the soft rustle of clothing. Suddenly, the girl shrieked. Booth straightened and glanced at Bones.

She smiled. "Kick it in?" she asked him expectantly.

Booth nodded. "Kick it in." They both raised a leg and slammed their feet hard against the door. It flew in with a resounding crash. "God damnit!" Booth ran into the apartment and grabbed Lukas around the throat. The man was laying on top of a wriggling Kris, who lay on the couch, her blouse open and her bra showing. Lukas had his shirt off and his jeans unbuttoned.

Lukas grabbed Booth's arm and pried it from his neck, twisting it around the agent's back. Booth clenched his teeth and jerked against the hold. When Lukas refused to let go, Booth flipped him over his shoulder, having the man slam to the floor at a bone-crushing force. Lukas laid there for a little bit before sweeping his leg out and slamming it into Booth's ankles. He went down hard onto his back. Lukas staggered up onto his feet and glared down at Booth. Bones inched towards Booth and his gun, edging her way into the fight. Kris sat in the couch, clutching her blouse together. Booth stared at Lukas, both in anger and shock.

Lukas turned and glanced at Kris. "Are you okay?" He mouthed. She nodded slowly. He saw her tense before turning back to Booth.

"Hands up." Bones commanded. Lukas rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

"You have guts, I'll give you that Dr. Brennan," Lukas told her, speaking for the first time.

Booth struggled to his feet, strode over to Lukas and slammed his fist into the younger man's jaw. Kris watched Lukas's head snap to the side and flinched when she saw a trickle of blood slide slowly down the side of his mouth. Lukas touched his mouth gently, wincing at the pain.

"That was for resisting arrest." Booth told him, grabbing the gun that Bones held on the man. Booth shifted his gaze to Kris, who still sat, clutching her blouse. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Aside from the fact that you nearly killed me with a heart attack? Yeah, I'm great." She looked at Lukas, and than at Booth. "Was all that really necessary?"

"Yes." The two men said simultaneously. Kris grinned and shook her head.

Booth shoved Lukas into a chair. "You bastard. So, first you kill two FBI agents, kidnap Kris and then try to rape her? What in hell is wrong with you!?"

Kris looked stricken. "He didn't r-"

"I didn't kill those men," Lukas interrupted.

"No, you had your buddy Jeremy do it, right?" Lukas stayed silent. "Thought so." Booth looked Lukas over curiously. His gaze traveled over the expanse of his chest, where scars marred the tan flesh, zigzagging every which way. The lines came from his shoulders, from his throat and Booth winced.

"Disturbing, huh?" Lukas asked quietly.

"Ex-Special Forces. What exactly did you do?" Booth caught Kris's stricken look, but turned back to his detainee.

Lukas refused to meet Kris's gaze, so looked up at Booth instead. "You know I can't tell you that. Just like you can't tell me what you did as a Ranger."

"How did you know that I was-"

"The same way I knew about your torture, your beatings. When and how your parents died. I know the day you were born and when you were accepted into the academy."

"How-"

"He didn't try to rape me." Kris told Booth, quickly preventing Lukas from disclosing his secret.

Booth turned to her. "I know what I saw," he pointed at Lukas, "What I'm seeing."

Kris shook her head. "Apparently you don't. Lukas wasn't trying to rape me, what we were doing was entirely consensual."

Booth rammed a hand through his hair, making it stick up just like Lukas's. "You have a boyfriend and this man is a murderer. Did that ever cross you mind?"

"Of course it did. I broke up with my boyfriend and I came to the conclusion that Lukas was not a killer."

Bones had been silent for so long, but now she just had to say something. "You know, she does have a point. We jumped to the automatic conclusion that Lukas was attacking Kris, but we never gave it a thought that she might let him."

"He wasn't attacking me, I wasn't letting him! I was the one who pulled him down onto the couch!"

"Why would you do something that stupid!?" Booth bellowed at her.

Kris looked slightly shaken, but brushed it off. "Because I had already met him before and knew he wasn't a bad man. He and my brother served together for a while. I met Lukas when my brother brought him home one day."

"That's a lie!" Booth snarled. Bones jumped at the outburst. "You don't have a brother!"

"Yeah! Not anymore!" Kris had jumped to her feet during Booth's accusation. "Because of that stupid 'war' over in the mideast, I lost my brother. They didn't even allow a funeral. I had to be there at the site, alone, when they lowered the casket. You want to know why? Because he was Special Forces too, and they couldn't release his information." She walked over to Lukas and sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her close, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Why didn't you ever tell me what happened?" Lukas asked her.

"I met you once. I assumed that everyone in his platoon knew that he died." She sniffled into the crook of his neck and Lukas felt himself melt to butter for the young girl on his lap.

"Baby, that's not how it works. We go off on individual assignments. One guy turns up missing, we think that that guy was the lucky bastard who got to go home." He swallowed hard. "Except for you brother, except for me."

Booth shoved his gun into its holster. He grabbed his handcuffs from his belt and approached Lukas. "Kris, you have to get off him. He needs to come with us."

Kris clung desperately to Lukas, not wanting to let go of him, of his love. Lukas rubbed her gently on the back, "Come on baby, you knew that they would do this." She raised her head. "I'll be okay, I promise."

Kris nodded. She scrambled off his lap and walked over to Booth. "You hurt him anymore, and I swear I'll kill you." She turned and walked from the apartment, Bones trailing after her.

Booth handcuffed Lukas without further problems, but he was still shaken by Kris's words. When he first met the girl, he wouldn't put killing an ant past her. Now, when she threatened his life, he was shocked at the seriousness in her eyes.


	10. Remember

_2 Years Earlier…_

"Kris! Hey, come here a minute. I want you to meet someone." Cale called from the foyer.

Kris thundered down the steps of their home, resisting the urge to slide the rest of the way down on the banister. She jumped to the base of the stairs and slid to her brother. She jumped up and wrapped him in a bear hug, squealing as he spun her around. "What're you doing back!?" She exclaimed as he set her down. "You still had two months left, didn't you?"

Cale smiled. "I did, but we finished earlier than expected. I'm glad to see you. You look great." He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back to study her. "Damn, did you lose weight?"

"Twenty pounds. Do you think I'm sexay?" She slurred, striking a pose.

"You're my 16 year old sister, so no."

"I think she is." A deep voice murmured from behind her. Kris whipped around and froze as the man behind her stepped forward. His dark hair was cut military short and his green eyes pierced her own. He was broad shouldered and all muscle. His tan skin contrasted nicely with the white dress shirt he wore, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He pushed his hands down deep in his jean pockets, which by the way, hung loosely on his hips.

"Who are you?" Kris asked, looking over the stranger.

Cale stepped forward, a hand on the small of Kris's back. "Kris, I'd like you to meet Lukas Collins. I work with him."

"You're the person I'm supposed to meet? Not off to a very good start now, are we?"

Lukas smiled, causing Kris to stumble over the last few words. "I find it to be a remarkable start."

"Is he the same age as you?" Kris whispered to her brother.

"A year older. He knows his stuff."

"He's 23!?" she exclaimed.

Lukas laughed, "I believe I am. Do I really look like 40? Everyone tells me that."

"No, I just thought you'd be a little older than 23." Kris shrugged and pulled her t-shirt further down over her hips. She blushed when Lukas grinned. "So, you're in SF too?"

Lukas turned and glared at Cale who shook his head and stepped away. "You told her!? You're not supposed to tell anyone about our outfit!"

Kris flinched at the harshness of his voice. "He didn't tell me! I figured it out."

Lukas turned on Kris then. "You can't just figure it out. The SF isn't something you just figure out!"

Cale stepped in between Lukas and his sister and pushed the man back. "Okay man, that's enough. She's smarter than those brainless chicks you pick up. She's got a 4.0 and common sense. That's more than a man can ask for, so I know for a fact that she doesn't deserve how you're treating her."

Lukas ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry. It's just that…we can get in a lot of trouble. If any one says anything, we can get dishonorably discharged."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I've never told anyone before. Honest."

"No problem." He turned and motioned to the door. "So, dinner?"

Cale nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Kris, put on your shoes. We're going out."

Kris followed the two men to the restaurant door. It was more of a bar, actually. The air was stuffy and smoky, the atmosphere one of laughter and loneliness. Men crowded the bar, others ogled women from afar. Several slid into benches beside flirts hoping to bring someone home for an evening fling.

"Are you sure I'm allowed in here? It seems like I should be carded or something."

Lukas slung an arm around her shoulder and leaned down so she could hear him. "Don't worry about it kid. This place has the best burgers around and we'll protect you. We can kill a man in less than sixty seconds, I think we can make a drunk dude back down."

Kris forced a smiled as she slid into the booth. "Thanks…I think." Dinner past quickly. The guys chatted about their new friends and Kris told them about the clicks at high school. Hours passed before the guys finally checked their watches.

"Whoa. It's late. We should get you back home. Cale and I have to leave early tomorrow…make that this morning."

Kris slid from the booth. "Just give me a sec, okay? I need to run to the ladies room. The guys nodded and walked to the bar for one more round of drinks. Kris walked down the hall and into the girl's bathroom. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. The man who was pinning the girl against the wall turned his head slowly to look at Kris. Kris blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that…is she crying?" Kris noticed the girl's body was jerking with sobs. She leaned to the side and saw the tears pouring over her face. "What are you doing?" She asked the man without thinking.

He released the girl who slid to the floor. Kris turned and pulled open the door, but he grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth with his hand. He pushed her up against the wall beside the door, putting his body flush against hers. Kris tried to scream, but his hand muffled the sound. "You are much better than the slut crying on the floor." He ran a hand down her arm and over her belly. "Oh yes, much better."

Kris could smell the stale beer on the man's breath. His hands were the only steady part of his body. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was a nightmare. His hands moved closer to her breasts and she tensed. The door opened…

"What the hell!?" Lukas yanked the man off Kris and sent him sprawling to the floor. The drunken pig staggered to his feet and charged after Lukas. Lukas thrust his hand upward, catching him in his throat. The man fell to the ground, gripping his throat and gasping for air. Lukas rushed over to Kris and grabbed her in a bear hug. She cried into his chest as he held her close. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Kris! Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm okay." She hugged him harder. "I was so scared Lukas."

Lukas tucked her head under his chin. "So was I. I thought he had done something terrible to you and I couldn't believe I let it happen." He turned and saw the girl sobbing against the wall. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I came in and he was attacking her. Then he left her and turned on me." She walked over to the girl and pulled her to her feet. "We should get her out of here." She helped the girl over to the door, but Lukas stopped her.

"I'm glad I met you Kris. You'll give me that little extra boost to get through the day when I'm on assignment. Remember that. I've known you a day, but it feels like I've known you forever."


	11. Understand Me

Okay, so I've been really patient so far, but come on! Please, someone review, just once! I know there are people reading this, so please, take a few minutes and write down your thoughts. Give me ideas, insights, what _you_ want to see happen…I'll take anything at this point! Thanks and enjoy!

Booth pushed Lucas down in the metal chair, throwing a folder down on the table in front of him.

"Do you know what that is?" Booth asked him.

Lukas looked up, his lip swollen from Booth's earlier hit. "My file?" he guessed.

"It would be, if there was anything to put in it. Seems to me like you don't exist." Booth sat opposite of Lukas and leaned over on the table. "So, are you going to tell me your real name?"

"You don't want to know."

Booth laughed. "Believe me, I do."

He stayed quiet for a while, but finally began to speak. "My name is Lukas Collin Booth. I was born December 26, 1982. I am 25 years old, if you didn't figure it out, and have one brother named Seely." Lukas looked up and met Booth's eyes.

"That's funny, that really is. But I'm an only child, so your little joke isn't going to work."

Lukas leaned back in the chair, his handcuffs clinging loudly against the metal. "Look me up. You'll find me in some part of your data base."

Booth stood and walked from the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him. He stalked over to his office and typed Lukas Collin Booth into the system. The computer told him to be patient as it searched the database. Finally, a picture of Lukas popped up on the screen. He was younger in that picture, only around 20 or 21. Booth leaned closer and began to read his file, printing out the pages as he did so. The birth date matched and his middle name _was_ Collin. Booth kept reading.

""""""""""""""

Lukas watched the clock tick by slowly. Thirty minutes had passed and Lukas began to wonder what was actually in his file. He leaned back in his chair, staring at himself in the one way mirror. He looked like shit. His lip was swollen and red and his forehead sported a light bruise. His shirt was buttoned unevenly and his belt was too loose. He shook his head and closed his eyes in disgust.

""""""""""""""

Booth half-walked, half-ran to the interrogation room. His anger was unspeakable, his fury unbridled. He grabbed the handle for the door and wrenched it open. Lukas jumped at his arrival and looked up in surprise. Booth opened the folder and slammed it down on the table. "You are no brother of mine." He hissed.

Lukas looked at the file, but glanced at Booth, confused. "But it says that our parents-"

"Our parents may be the same, but I would never own up to the fact that I had a brother who abandoned his unit when they needed him most."

"What?" Lukas ran his eyes over the file. He couldn't find anything that said such a thing. He knew it was a lie.

Booth leaned over and flipped a couple pages in. He slammed his hand down on the page and stood back. "Right there! Abandonment of Units! Damn you! You left your men out there all alone and escaped the fate they all suffered." Booth began to pace the room as Lukas began to read.

October 12, 2005

Country: Iraq

Location: Unknown

Staff Sergeant Lukas Booth abandoned his unit at 05h00 while storming a city outside of Baghdad. The ten men in his command were reported dead at 07h00 from a hostile ambush. Several were tortured before death. No reports on the location of the Staff Sergeant as of 10/2006.

Lukas looked up at Booth. "You actually think that I'd abandon my own men?"

Booth stopped pacing. "I don't know you other than the fact that you commissioned the murder of two FBI agents, kidnapped an 18 year old girl, and then assaulted her. So far, you've led me to believe that you can't be trusted for one second." Booth sat down and looked Lukas straight in the eyes. "How could you do that to those men?"

"I didn't. Look, Agent Booth, I remember that day perfectly. How could I not? My commanding officer said that if we completed this assignment that we could all go home. All of us were eager to do so. We were sent in blind. No one knew if there were hostiles in the area, though we assumed as much. At the last minute, I got a call from my commander. He told us to change direction and head east away from the town. There was an ambush waiting for us. They knew we were going to come that way. I saw them at the last minute, told my men to pull back. It was too late. They attacked with RPGs and AK 47s, all state of the art. Don't ask me how these guys got their hands on that kind of stuff. Three of my men were gunned down immediately. The rest of us retreated into a nearby building, but they were in there too. They knew our every move and thought. They killed all but my right-hand man and me. They took us somewhere, I'm still not sure where. They made me watch him die, and then they tried to break me. Six months past and one of the men eventually brought me an American newspaper. It read "Local War Hero Left in Iraq After He Disappeared in Hostile Territory." It also said that they had given up the search and I was presumed dead. The hostiles obviously brought Rick back to where the others lay, since he was found with the rest of them. I was kept in their jail. They tortured me for months for information. Those scars? I knew you knew what they were. You've got the ones on your feet for proof. Well, they did my feet, my back, my chest, the backs of my thighs, my calves. They broke fingers and my wrist…and then they set them right. After 8 months of torture, they decided that they wanted me on their side. They transported me home in a private jet. I found out that they were a private sect of militia, very rich, very powerful. They had bought off my commander and later had him killed, making it look like a roadside bomb. They forced me to work with them. When I refused, they killed my fiancé. I refused again and they killed my dog. The last time I refused, they killed Kris's friend, Luke. That broke me, I couldn't handle it, so I succumbed to their wishes. I killed men they wanted killed, stole things they needed stolen. I got them weapons and broke into the most secure places, all because I was already dead, right?" Lukas stopped and looked up at Booth, hating himself because he could finally feel the tears brimming his eyes. Hating himself that he didn't notice anything unusual about their deployment.

Booth stayed silent for a while. He didn't know what to say or how to say it, but somehow, he found words. "I believe you."

Lukas looked up and choked back a sob. "I found out about you when They told me. I didn't shoot you, though they wanted me to. I refused. So they had me kidnap Kris and told Stokes to handle you. I was supposed to deliver her to them, but I couldn't. Kris and I met two years ago. Her brother and I were best friends. I had this thing for her, but she was so innocent, and she was underage. I saved her from a drunk who tried to rape her, and holding her when she cried, it finally felt like I did something right. I think I'm in love with her. I think that since that first day I always was."

Booth grinned. "So, why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Because you're my brother. I finally have family to talk to and you don't know how good that is."

Booth stood and walked behind Lukas. He jammed the little key in the handcuffs and unlocked the metal restraints. Lukas pulled his hands forward and rubbed the wrists. Booth stood next to him and then thrust out his hand. "I have an idea. I take back what I said earlier. I'm proud to have a brother like you. I know how hard it is to take a life, but if it's your job, your way of survival, then you do it. I get it."

Lukas, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time, took his brother's hand and shook it.


End file.
